Sword To the Shield
by ShippperTrashhh808
Summary: One shots of The Shield men: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins watched worriedly as their friend Dean Ambrose continued his raging assault on any backstage items he could get a hold of, which was basically **EVERYTHING**. He kicked up a few stray crates here and there and whipped them at the solid ebony wall harshly. Dean was seeing pure red... And at that particular moment that's all he really wanted to see anyway.

Dean Ambrose was not a force to be reckoned with, everybody knew this, and that's why everyone avoided him at all costs or simply feared him to their graves. He was especially not a man you wanted to mess with when he was angry, which at this moment seemed like a complete understatement.

You see... The thing about Dean is that one way or another, he **ALWAYS** gets even with someone that has wronged him. May it be a _triple power bomb_ brutally delivered to said person or _"Dirty Deets"_ performed to said person, he **ALWAYS** got the last laugh.

"Dean... You seriously need to calm down... Please...?" Seth asked in a soft, yet cautious tone as if he were waiting for his brother to turn and attack him like he was his worst enemy.

At the sound of Seth's voice, as expected, Dean's head snapped up as venomous blue eyes glared harsh daggers through Seth's multi-colored head. _'Man...if looks could kill I'd be so dead right now...'_ Seth thought to himself, bravely holding Dean's murderous gaze.

"Calm... Down? You want me to fucking **CALM** down, Seth?!" he nearly shouted.

He took a few long strides towards the frozen in fear two-toned man, but before Dean could get any closer the tall Samoan, who had been quiet during the whole affair, quickly stepped in front of the youngest member and looked down at Dean with a stone cold expression.

"Enough of your temper tantrum, Dean. Seth's not the one your angry at, so focus that anger on the real problem at hand... Randy Orton." he said leaving no survivors in his tone or in his words.

God Randy fucking Orton... Just hearing that bastard's name made Dean sick to his stomach. Dean's jaw clenched, and he sighed loudly through his nose before tipping backwards until he felt his back gently hit the cold brick wall behind him.

"Im sorry Seth... I'm just... I'm just pissed off..." he muttered softly.

It was a pathetic excuse for an apology, but it was better than nothing at all. Seth grinned, and bounced around Roman to get to Dean like a child might to get to his presents behind his mother's back.

"Its okay Bud! I know you're just mad... I mean he did put his hands on your girl after all." he said in that _'I'm accepting your lame apology'_ sort of way, and even though he was still fuming, Dean's usually paper pale cheeks flushed a gentle red color.

Seth laughed softly at his brother's reaction to his words, and suddenly looked up at Roman questioningly.

"Hey Rome? What did the doctor say anyway?" he asked his voice tinged with curiosity.

Roman's light grey eyes met the bright energetic brown eyes of the _Architect_ and then locked with the cold blue eyes of the _Lunatic_. He finally broke eye contact with Dean, and looked towards the trainer's room with a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"He said that she had a slight concussion and a bruised cheek... That's all. She's cleared to wrestle next Friday for Smack Down if she wants." he explained to Seth softly keeping his gaze off of Dean.

Dean growled lowly at the mention of her injuries and scanned the area around them quickly of any signs of that soon to be dead snake. With no such luck however, he sighed heavily once again and glared holes down at his shoes. His overly exhausted mind was reeling within his head as he recalled the events that led to this dark and dangerous outcome.

The _Shield_ had been paired up against Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Gold Dust when Vickie had to come and reveal an _"oh so brilliant"_ idea that two of the divas with the biggest rivalry were going to join in the fight. Those two divas just so happened to be Dean's ex, Summer Rae, and his current... Sort of... Kind of girlfriend, Emma (although he hadn't actually asked her to be his yet but everyone who was anyone knew she was **HIS** girl).

Vickie just loved to torture them in any possible way she could think of, and most everyone knew Dean was over Summer Rae. Honestly to him Summer was nothing more than a silly fling until he met Emma, because to him, Emma was his everything... She was his life.

He met Emma at a _WWE Company Party_ , and he was really just sitting there, mulling over his break up with Summer in his head when the sound of shrill laughter from the dance floor caught his attention. He turned his gaze in that direction, and his curious blue eyes scanned the floor until he stopped instantly upon seeing the blonde Aussie just barely concealed by the small crowd of other bodies dancing around her.

She wasn't aware of it then, but he was watching her every move ever since the moment he saw her dancing her heart out at that party. She was always bouncing around with such charisma and energy outside and inside of work that others fed off it like leeches, but that didn't surprise him seeing as she was so beautiful, smart, funny, and helpful.

Anyway, back to what had happened before his _'episode'_. Everything was going just fine. Dean and his stable were dominating the match for the most part, but things basically went south... Fast. Dean was tagged in and had been in the ring for an extremely long time or at least that's what it seemed at that particular moment, and he was beaten up and bruised pretty well, and he was barely able to get up let alone fight off Randy's brutal attacks that rained on him from left and right.

When Dean went for a tag so he could possibly get some kind of breather, Cody and Gold Dust knocked Roman and Seth off the apron like they were nothing and started to attack them outside of the ring. Randy had then turned to Emma slowly almost as if he was taunting her in his usual predator like way with an idea in his head. The poor girl stared at him in shock and fear unable to back away even though her fight or flight instincts were kicking in, because she knew she didn't stand a chance against _The Viper_.

Randy took full advantage of the fear, and grabbed Emma by her hair and dragged her through the ropes of the ring harshly. He sent a cruel smirk in Ambrose's direction before slamming Emma's beautiful blonde head right into the mat, leaving her sprawled out like a starfish and completely out cold from impact.

To say Dean had snapped would have been a grossly made understatement. He had switched into _'Lunatic Fringe'_ mode and gained an immense amount of energy, and grabbed Randy by the neck choke slamming him hard onto his back. Dean's body shook all over as he paced and snarled down at Randy as the conniving prick tried to stand up once again. His futile attempts only made Dean smirk as wickedly as the Joker and grab his head again performing a beautiful _Dirty Deets_ to finish the job, but that wasn't enough for Dean, and he got on top of _The Viper_ and began bashing his head into the dirty solid mat over and over again feeling no remorse whatsoever.

The ref, of course, warned him to back off, but when he didn't _The Shield_ and Emma lost the match by _DQ_. It took everything both Roman and Seth had left after their match to haul their thrashing friend off of the limp body of Orton.

Dean wanted to murder the insignificant snake, but he soon remembered his blonde Aussie lying on the mat still as a door nail, and he turned swiftly on his feet ignoring his body's protest, and knelt down next to her within a moment gently turning her over onto her back trying to examine her bright red face. Dean was so focused on finding all of her injuries that he hadn't noticed the medics swarming the area until he was ordered to step back and let them take it from there. He looked at them in dazed warning before reluctantly letting her go, and watching helplessly as they carried her backstage to the trainers room.

"Dean!" Seth shouted out of nowhere, pulling him out of the trance like state he had succumbed to moments before.

Dean shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked to his friend with slight irritation written into his features.

"What, Seth?" he managed to ask between clenched teeth.

"The trainer said Emma was up... Did you want to go see her?" he asked casually.

Dean naturally shot up from the wall and ran to the room so fast that Seth and Roman were sure sparks of fire trailed behind him. Seth smiled softly and shook his head getting his answer through the man's actions before glancing up to look at the tall Samoan that had been virtually quiet the whole time.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Seth asked with soft awe.

Roman's lips quirked up at the corners slightly as he nodded his head in response, and turned on his heel walking down the hall to their shared dressing room in hopes of getting a nice relaxing shower and a little bit of shut eye before _WWE_ moves to their next scheduled location. Seth, having no where else to go, wandered off in search of his hair twin sister, Kaitlyn.

Okay, enough of those two now back to the real story. Dean swung the trainer's door open, and Emma nearly fell out of her seat, her surprise nearly giving her a heart attack. She was shocked to say the least when she saw his concerned ocean blue eyes connect with her weary hues, and in that moment it felt like everything had completely melted away... Like time had come to a complete stop just for them.

Nothing else in the world seemed to matter to her as long as Dean was there with her she knew she would be safe. She was so enchanted by his presence that she hadn't noticed him taking cautious steps towards her and stopping right in front of her disheveled figure. His well taped left hand came up and cupped her bruised and bandaged cheek gently not wanting to cause her pain.

"Does it hurt, Emma?" he asked the girl quietly.

Emma smiled reassuringly and leaned into his touch slowly sighing in content from the contact.

"Not anymore... I'm fine now Dean, honest." she murmured tiredly.

Dean nearly growled at her as he pulled her arm roughly sending her crashing into his broad chest. Emma's eyes widened in utter shock due to the fact that Dean has never tried to hug her or anyone before.

He just really wasn't one for showing that kinder side of him, and a slow smile spread across her face knowing full well that she was the only one to bring this side of him out into the open... The soft, caring side of Dean Ambrose, _The Lunatic_.

"You're not okay... There is a fucking bruise and bandage covering almost half of your face! Your head is basically fucked too! He hurt you so bad... He had absolutely no right to hurt you, Emma..." he ranted becoming softer as he continued.

Emma just leaned back in the man's arms, and looked up at Dean gently rubbing his tense biceps with her soft and rather skilled hands.

"Dean... Why on earth do you care so much?" she asked him gently.

It was almost as if she were cooing to a small child. Dean looked down at her for a long time staring into her eyes with an impassive look before crashing his lips onto her soft, plump, pink ones. Letting out a quiet squeak, Emma's face heated up to a fascinating red color as she slowly kissed the man of her dreams back hesitantly.

The passion he put into the kiss spoke a million things for their new found relationship and it also lit something in her that she never knew was there. Wrapping her slim arms around his neck, she tugged him down a bit more and pressed her lips firmly to his in a soft spoken forcefulness while Dean's big hands cupped her waist perfectly as if they were meant for that spot.

Emma smiled happily into the kiss and pulled away slowly to breathe in the oh so necessary air her lungs ached for.

"S-so... W-what exactly does that make us?" she asked biting her lip cutely.

Dean's eyes darkened a bit upon seeing her bite her lip the way she did, and he rolled his eyes playfully before giving her a rare, but genuine smile that was only meant for her loving eyes.

"Well... Every _Joker_ needs his _Harley Quinn_ doesn't he?" he asked her.

Emma giggled softly at the analogy and looked at him almost skeptically.

"Joker, Dean?" she asked.

He only smirked at her in response before pulling away from her completely leaving her to shiver slightly in the wake of the cooler air.

"You're going to go find him aren't you?" she asked staring at his back somewhat concerned, but not for Dean's safety.

Dean smirked the same wicked smirk he had in the ring and looked over his shoulder at his _Harley Quinn_.

"You know Joker fits you rather well, Dean. I mean you are a very twisted lunatic." she said matter-of-fact.

He turned towards her again, and gently pecked her lips offering her a sly wink. Once again he turned away from her towards the door and began walking out of the room ever so slowly.

"What can I say babe? I'm just a sick guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma couldn't believe her baby blue eyes, and she couldn't wrap her head around what in the world had just happened. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Why Seth?" She whispered to the television.

She watched as Seth Rollins took a steal, black folding chair and slammed it against Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns ferociously. Tears welled up in her eyes as he walked out of the ring, and joined Triple H and Randy Orton at the top of the ramp with a smug look on his face. Another soft whimper quietly emitted from Emma's vocal chords as the trio smirked at the fallen, and utterly broken bothers lying rather motionless in the ring. Emma didn't understand what was going on, and she was completely hurt by these turn of events. Seriously… The _Shield_ had **JUST** won yesterday at the **PAYBACK** paper view and suddenly… The very next day… Seth Rollins is betraying them?

Emma glared half-heartedly at the monitor screen as Renee Young trotted up to Seth and asked him that heart stopping question.

"Seth... Why did you sell out?" she wondered sadly.

Seth smirked at the camera and Emma found herself still fully captivated when she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Renee... Sweetheart... I didn't sell out, I bought in. You see, they thought I was their brother? To me, they were only my business partners. In life, you either adapt or perish. And I've adapted. It's time for Seth Rollins to steal the show." He admitted in a falsely sweet tone.

With that said, the camera turned back to Renee's horrified expression, and at that moment, Emma felt weak, and her heart had shattered, and her mind was just… Exhausted. Seth was always the rock to the Shield… The glue that kept them held together. So in hind's sight without Seth, there was no Shield… That was a sad fact.

Snapping herself out of her trance, the usually bubbly and bouncy Emma found herself running towards what used to be the SHIELD'S locker room. She threw open the door, and saw Roman and Dean sitting on the hard, tile floor talking quietly with each other. Emma quickly shut the door to the room and ran over to her friends dropping to a crouch, and began checking over their injuries carefully. It almost reminded the males of a worried mother, and her children. Dean and Roman laughed softly, but it seemed a bit strained to the woman.

"Aye Blondie... We're okay. Don't stress so much. Like I said yesterday… It's not the first time we've been beaten up and it won't be the last." Dean reassured her.

He held Emma's hand in a very gentle, un-Ambrose like fashion and grinned slightly at her hoping it was enough to brighten her mood. Roman patted her head softly and leaned back against the wall his back and head aching from the brutal attacks from his former brother. Emma's eyes began to water again as she witnessed him cringe in pain, and she covered her face with her hands. Large, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, and then the tears finally poured down her cheeks. The Samoan man held his self-proclaimed daughter figure in his arms and stroked her bright blonde hair as she cried her heart out. Dean winced and grunted softly, and stood up declaring that he was going to go take a shower. In reality he just couldn't handle it when a female cried… Especially someone like Emma. After all, she was his only female friend seeing that she was the only girl that could put up with him, and his ridiculous shenanigans. Emma sniffled softly as he walked away, and tipped her head back away from Roman's chest wiping her eyes carefully.

"I-I can't believe he would do this!" she murmured softly.

Roman's eyes seemed to flash into what looked a lot like guilt for just a spilt second, and then returned to his normal fierce Roman Reigns expression.

"He's just part of the problem Emma… There are things you just don't do in life. You don't tug on superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't turn your back on your brothers." He growled out, but to Emma he kind of sounded strained.

She thought it was just the stress from everything that had happened this evening. So she sniffled once again, and stood up off the ground letting go of his hands reluctantly. Roman watched her as she tossed a weak, and careless smile at him and told him she would see him later.

' _If_ _only you could know Emma..._ '

- **LINE BREAK** -

To Emma time flew by rapidly, and she watched AJ Lee lose her title to Pagie, but AJ come back and won it again a month later or so. Emma watched Stephanie get rid of Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella, and she watched as Nikki Bella was put in some hard core matches that she would never be able to win on her own. Emma watched Vickie get tossed into a mud pool and ultimately fired. Then she watched painfully as Dean and Seth continued their vicious feud against one another. Roman even started to make a bigger name for himself, and got himself into matches involving John Cena and the championship titles that were up for grabs.

So there was a lot of shit going on, and things seemed to be pretty bad since Roman and Dean were hiding something every time they talk about Seth Rollins. They would always glance at each other wearily then they'd look to Emma like they wanted to tell her something. Emma naturally just shook it off as their bundling nerves, because there was always a part in the back of her mind that doubted if Seth really was a bad guy. It didn't take a genius to see his worried glances when Kane or Randy laid their hands on the Lunatic Fringe, or even when he won the 'Money in the Bank Ladder Match' and his face became concerned when Deans shoulder got really hurt… It made Emma's heart melt to be honest. That's the Seth she missed so dearly, and a feeling washed over her whenever he threw her a few smiles backstage… She didn't really know why, but it felt... Nice.

Emma walked out to her match with Eva Marie doing her funky little dance, and smiling widely like a fool. She easily won the match a few minutes later, because, let's face it, Eva was way too cocky for her own good. Emma grinned and stood in the center of the ring celebrating happily when Triple H's theme echoed throughout the arena. Emma stood stalk still, and stared at the ramp with a very confused, and even a scared look upon her face as Triple H, Kane, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins walked down the ramp towards her and the ring. The men stared at her hungrily with cocky smirks plastered on their faces, and Emma couldn't help but back up to the ropes as they slid in. Soon she found herself in the middle of the ring instead of far away from the group of dangerous boys surrounding the poor girl. Triple H smirked wickedly at the blonde, and began talking about her match through one of the many microphones they had set up.

"It was a great match Emma… Hell even your dance was a little cute." Triple H murmured.

The situation suddenly became serious when Randy smirked like a snake, and began playing with the terrified woman's hair.

"You know you really are a beautiful woman, Emma… But honestly I'd be better to accompany you rather than Dean or Roman." He explained dissing her best friends.

In that moment Emma had just snapped, and she pulled her hand back slapping the Viper square across his face. She had hit the unsuspecting man so hard that he had staggered back into Kane, and it felt good to take her frustrations out. Seth watched the interaction with a rather amused expression on his face dare she say. Triple H growled lowly, and spoke very clearly for her, and everyone else to hear.

"Big mistake bitch." He hissed angrily.

They started to advance on her anger bubbling up in all of them except one, and right when Emma thought she was a goner Dean and Roman slid in behind her and stood on either side of her. They glared dangerously at the men standing in the ring, and Dean smirked crazed, and finally picked up the mic Randy had dropped.

"You wanna mess with our girl? Sorry… But we don't take too kindly to that. And Lookie lookie Randy the Cream Puff is snickering like the little bitch he is, because he sees we're outnumbered… But that's not completely true. Actually… Hunter wasn't it you who said… It's always great to have a plan B?" he asked mockingly to the male.

Emma slid out of the ring while her assailants were distracted, and stepped back towards the barricade as she watched in complete shock at the events that followed. Seth Rollins smirked slowly behind the Authority's back, and finally walked over to Reigns and Ambrose. What he did had made the crowd uproar in shocked cheers. He turned towards Randy, Kane, and Hunter, and stood between his brothers glaring at the Authority in disgust. Seth lunged forward and attacked Kane as if he were a wet tissue, and Dean and Roman sprang up at the chance, and attacked Randy Orton and Triple H beating them into clear heaps.

When it was all finally over the only thing that was left of Evolution and the devils favorite demon was sent packing, and running for the hills. The Shield was complete, and stood dominant in WWE once again. Dean twirled the mic that he held in his hands, and smirked as the crowd cheered so loud… Hell it was so loud Emma's ears began to hurt.

"Our plan B worked perfectly. Welcome back my brother." Roman said after taking the mic from Dean.

They all joined hands, and stood in the ring together just like Emma had remembered. That's when it finally clicked… Emma knew now what her friends were hiding from her. Seth was never completely bad after all. He was playing the part of bad boy traitor, and at that thought Emma couldn't contain herself anymore. She slid back into the ring and tackled Seth into a tight, possibly death inducing hug. He chuckled softly at the bubbly female, and wrapped his arms around the petite Aussie carefully, and held her close to his chest. He had greatly missed her touch so naturally he wasn't ready to pass up a chance to hold his lover in his arms.

"I missed you so much Seth..." She whispered in his ear as she pulled away.

She surprised the two toned man with a gentle kiss to his lips, and he couldn't help but smile, and kiss her back. He cupped her cheeks in his hands gently tipping her head back to deepen the kiss ignoring the cheers from the crowed. After some time had finally passed (with the gagging of Dean and the growling of the overprotective Roman) they finally pulled away and Seth grinned goofily to **HIS** girl.

"I think I missed you more Emma...


End file.
